Containers of the type under consideration are primarily made of aluminum and have a cylindrical body with an integral bottom. The top is usually closed by a generally flat end member of different alloy than the body which is usually H19-3004. The present commercial aluminum containers including ends weigh approximately 0.040-0.045 pounds each. The single service beverage cans of the 1960's was a three-piece steel body, steel bottom and an aluminum top. The most popular can of the 1970's was an all aluminum drawn and wall-ironed can with a double seamed top. The top was of a different alloy than the can body.